The proposed research has as its major objective the investigation of the relationship between religion, ethnicity, and family response to alcoholism. Within certain religious and ethnic groups I will: a) examine the role of drinking patterns in both conflicted and non-conflicted families of similar socio-economic characteristics for an assessment of how drinking patterns relate to the totality of family interaction and life style, and under what conditions alcohol consumption becomes a "problem"; b) compare conflicted families where there is no alcohol problem with conflicted families of similar socio-economic characteristics where there is an alcohol problem. One result of this inquiry will be a clearer understanding of the role that problem drinking plays in family conflict. Field methods to be used will be in-depth, on-going interviewing of 60 selected families in two religious groups. Participant-observation activities in the two parishes will also be used to a limited extent.